A Daughter of Life and Light, of Death and Shadows
by HyperactivePJOfangirl
Summary: How does one describe Francesca Potter? A small girl with ink black hair and purple eyes, a girl whose home is the library and is loved by none but the books she reads and the animal's she heals, but that's all changing. Now that's she's eleven. Fem!Harry. Ron and Dumbledore bashing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If you looked into the cupboard under the stairs at Number Four Privet Drive, you would think all there was, was a ratty old matters and a thin blanket bundled into a ball, but that ball is actually a little girl. Hair blacker then the ink in a printer, eyes the same colour of blooming lavenders and so thin that you could see the joints in her bones. The girl's Aunt passes by the door of the cupboard banging on it as she passes. "Up Brat!" She hisses. The small girl uncurls slowly and you think she's about seven but in reality, she's nearly eleven. The girl changes quickly and you follow her to the kitchen, where without words, she starts making breakfast. This little girl, is Francesca Potter, at first glance you'd think the most remarkable thing about her are her eyes, her size but they're not. For this one tiny person will grow and change and change the world as she does.

Minerva McGonagall didn't know what to expect when she volunteered to collect to Potter girl, Dumbledore was going to sent Hagrid, honestly! Perhaps she should expect a fat, spoilt, arrogant girl or an ordinary girl with knowledge of the wizarding world, but what she found was beyond her worst nightmares.

Short moments after she knocked on the brown door, it swung open and a pair of large, shockingly purple eyes blinked up at her. "Can I help you Ma'am?" The girl asked, although the witch could only see the eyes. "Are you Francesca Potter?"  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"May I come in?"  
"Yes Ma'am. My Uncle, Aunt and Cousin are out for the day and Mrs Figg's gone to sleep." The girl said before opening the door, Minerva nearly took a step back in shock. The small girl in front of her was the colour of new parchment, a sickly cream colour, her long black hair fell in matted knots down her bumpy back and the Witch realised the bumps where the girl's spine joints. Her clothes, a sickly grey colour for the shirt and washed out blue for the jeans, were far to big, hanging off her like curtains in a breeze.

The only thing bright about the girl, other than her eyes, was the fact she was covered in paint. Bright blue was streaked across her freckle dotted nose, emerald green splatters covered her arms and crimson red splotches covered the shirt, both her hands and her jeans looked like rainbows and there was a paint brush sitting jauntily behind her left ear, which Minerva noticed with slight shock, was pierced. Three small silver loops dangled from her lobe and two more glittered at the top, the right was pierced in a similar way.

Francesca led the professor into the living room and gestured for her to take a seat on the pale floral sofa. "Francesca, how old are you?"  
"Eleven tomorrow. And please Ma'am, call me Frankie or Frank, Francesca is too long."  
"Well, Frankie. I have something to discuss with you." Minerva was stopped from saying more by the doorbell. "Excuse me for a moment." Frankie said, getting up from her perch on the arm of an arm chair.

She left the room and was back a moment later with a Yorkshire terrier in her arms, it's leg broken. It whimpered slightly as Frankie settled into the armchair, she responded with a small yip followed by a light bark. Her slim fingers wrapped themselves gently around the broken leg and began to glow, gold light filling the room. Minerva's eyes widened as the dog's leg bones began to quickly knit back together under the skin, the small dog yelped but Frankie soothed it with another yip. With another yip the dog licked Frankie's fingers and jumped down from her lap, Frankie followed it out the room again and after a short pause was back again, putting notes into her pocket.

"Sorry about that." Frankie said, taking her original position on the chair arm. "You where saying?"  
"Well, as you may have worked out. You're a Witch." Minerva paused. "I know, why? Is it of importance now?"  
"Yes. You're turning eleven, the age of a secondary school student. And I'm here to offer you, your place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
"My place?"  
"Yes, your name has been down since you were born. You mother and father when there and wished you to do the same. You don't have to accept, there are other schools to choose from but you have a guaranteed place at Hogwarts."  
"Where is it?"  
"Scotland."  
"I can't go then. No way would Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia allow me to take the train, much to expensive and Uncle Vernon's car is too precious to him."  
"Oh, you'll only have to come back for the summer holidays. Students have room and board at the school as well as lessons. No weekend lessons and no lessons in the varied holidays."  
"Well then. You're making me an offer I can't refuse." Frankie smiled gently, the smiled didn't reach her eyes but it made her seem healthier. "But my relatives, they won't pay."  
"On need to worry about that. Wizards and Witches have their own currency and you have several vaults in the wizard bank. In fact, you're one of the richest people I know."  
"Cool." Frankie grinned but then it fell as the front door slammed.

Her whole posture changed, hopping down from the chair arm, Frankie's head bent, her shoulders hunched, hers hands clasped in front of her and her hair swinging to cover her face. "GIRL! WHERE'S MY BEER!" Vernon Dursly bellowed. Frankie ran to the fridge and pulled out a green can, popping it open she ran out into the hallway. There was a horrid slurping noise before Vernon spoke again. "Did you touch our food?"  
"No Sir."  
"Did you use our water?"  
"No Sir."  
"Did you touch our things?"  
"No Sir."  
"What did you do?"  
"Stayed in my cupboard and painted Sir."  
"Why where you in the  
Kitchen?"  
"I was cleaning Sir."  
"Good. Go to your Cupboard, I don't want to see your freaky face until dinner time."  
"Yes Sir."

There was a small click and Minerva remembered the door under the stairs. "You can't treat a child like that!" She cried jumping up as the man entered the room. "Who in the blazes are you?"  
"My name is Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Deputy Headmistress."  
"What are you doing here bitch?" Minerva bristled. "I would have thought." She said in a voice colder then ice. "That was obvious. I'm here to take your niece shopping for her school supplies as you seem to be incapable of following even the simplest request."  
"I WILL NOT HAVE ONE IN MY HOUSE! WE SWORE WE'D STAMP IT OUT OF HER! I REFUSE TO HAVE AN UNNATURAL FREAK UNDER MY ROOF!" Vernon bellowed so loudly the windows rattled, Minerva pulled out her wand and Vernon went puce. "Don't point that-"  
"If I were you, I would shut your mouth before I do something I will not regret to you. Now, I shall take your niece from this house and she will not return until she is good and ready. You will have no contact and no money from her and if I here even one word of your fat piggy little fingers near her I will snap every snap bone in your body, slowly and painfully. Is that clear?"  
"Yes Ma'am." Vernon snapped a salute that would have made an army office proud. "Lovely."

Minerva tucked her wand back up the sleeve of her tartan dress and swept from the room. Frankie was waiting for her by the front door, scuffed trainers on her feet, large denim jacket on, a bulging backpack on her back and a large box under her arm. "You. Are my hero." She smiled as they left. "Well. Someone had to put the man in his place."  
"I like to think of him as a Land Whale." Frankie shrugged and her teacher laughed. "I think you might be right there."  
"Dudley is like a pig in a blond wig. He takes up a whole side of the kitchen table himself."  
"That is repulsive."  
"It is rather." Frankie nodded in agreement as Minerva directed her into a small ally where she held out her arm. "Please take my arm Frankie." She said. "This may hurt." She warned as the small girl wrapped her fingers around Minerva's arm. The professor turned sharply, bringing the girl with her as her mind fixed on one place. St. Mungos Magical Hospital for Magical damage and Ailments.

It took a month for Frankie to be a relatively healthy weight for her age. She was allowed out to go to Diagon alley with Professor McGonagall for her school supply's on her birthday and a few weeks later into Muggle London to do some much needed shopping. As she got healthier, her skin turned darker, it was no longer the colour of going off cream but a light olive colour that complemented both her hair and her eyes. The teacher would have wondered where the eyes and the tone came from if it had not been for their second trip to the bank.

Frankie had somehow misplaced her key, despite her insisting she'd put it in her nightstand, so they'd had to have a new one made which required a drop of blood from Frankie. It was taken with the sharp point of a quill with began writing as soon as it was set in parchment. "It's so they know you are who you say you are." Minerva whispered in the girl's ear as she watched in fascination as her name appeared at the top of the parchment.

**'Francesca Persephone Aphrodite Lily Potter**  
**Immediate Family:**  
**Mother: Lily Sun Potter (née Evens) daughter of Aphrodite, legacy of Hecate**  
**Father (by blood adoption and marriage): James Athens Potter son of Zeus, legacy of Athena **  
**Father: Unknown **

**Vaults: Trust Fund**  
**Potter Family Vault (X3)**  
**Godly Vaults (X6)**  
**Salazar Slytherin's personal vault**  
**Slytherin Family Vault (X2)**

**Estates:**  
**Potter Manor**  
**Potter (Godric's Hollow) Cottage (destroyed)**  
**Potter farm**  
**Potter holiday homes (various)**  
**Slytherin castle**  
**1/4 Hogwarts**

**Power(s):**  
**Unknown'**

Minerva's eyes flicked to the parchment the to Frankie. "Here you are Miss Potter." The goblin held out the parchment and a set of gleaming keys. "Thank you." She said, taking them with shaky hands. "You won't mention it, will you?" She asked nervously once they'd acquired Muggle money. "Mention what?"  
"That I'm related to Salazar, I mean. I proud to be related to one of the founders, but. I don't want people thinking I'm evil just because I'm related to him. Because I'm not! I'm not evil."  
"I know Frankie. I promise not to mention it to anyone, not even the headmaster."  
"Oh thank you!" Frankie, over come with happiness, threw her arms around the elder witch's waist, the teacher. While shocked, was pleased and ran a hand through the girl's now silky, slightly wavy hair. "It ok child. I understand, now come. Let's find you books on Greek Mythology so you can learn more of your heritage." Frankie looked up and grinned, eyes gleaming emerald green, Minerva chuckled.  
"Your Aphrodite heritage is kicking in." Frankie grinned and let the older woman lead her into Muggle London.

Frankie was reading about the Gods, sitting up in her hospital bed when she looked up suddenly, meeting the eyes of a podgy boy about her age who squeaked in surprise and turned to leave. "Hay, don't go? Are you ok?" Frankie said, setting her book down, eyes flashing hazel in worry. "Yeah." The boy turned back. "I um. I was wondering why you where here, I don't want to pry but you're really young so-" The boy trailed off, looking at his feet. "It's fine. Have a seat." Frankie gestured to the chair next to her bed and the boy shyly took the seat. "Let's start again. Hi, I'm Frankie." She said, holding out her hand. "Neville Longbottom." He said, blushing as she shook his hand.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents." She said quietly. "I'm sorry about yours too." Neville said quietly. "Thanks. But how-"  
"Your scar." Neville explained, and Frankie subconsciously reached up and ran a finger along the jagged silver scar running down her right cheek, a reminder of Uncle Vernon's belt. "No. Your bolt." Neville smiled gently, tapping his forehead. "Oh, that scar." Frankie dropped her hand. "It sucks really. Being famous for having dead parents." Frankie sighed. "I know how that feel's. When people learn who I am the look at me differently." Neville nodded solemnly, Frankie looked up at him and smiled softly, he smiled back.

For the first time I'm their lives, the two children had found someone who understood, someone who knew what it felt like to lose both parents even if they couldn't remember them as they used to be. And for the first time they'd found a friend. "What are you reading?" Neville asked curiously, looking at the Muggle book, so Frankie showed him, Neville particularly liked Demeter, which led them onto a conversation about Magical plants which in turn led them onto a conversation about school. "Are you going to Hogwarts?" Frankie had blurted the question out as Neville was explaining the Mandrake. "Sorry." She said when he looked up in surprise. "Continue."  
"It's fine." Neville smiled. "And yes. I'm going to Hogwarts."

Neville's Gran and Professor McGonagall found the two children a few hours later, Frankie in the middle of a detailed explanation of how the professor had freed her from the grasp of the evil Dursly, she only looked up (half-way though Minerva's threat) when the teacher in question said. "Frankie. It's time for your exercise." Frankie nodded and hopped out of bed. "I'll see you soon Nev, come back and visit me right?" The girl bit her lip in anticipation. "'Corse. You haven't finished your story." He grinned and Frankie hugged him, hard. "Thanks Nev." She smiled before skipping after McGonagall to do her daily exercises.

When her month was up, it was September 1st. Her trunk was packed, her husky puppy Blizzard in a large carrier sat atop in and a small white messenger bag held a few wizard coins, two books, her daily medicine and a note for the Hogwarts Matron Madam Pomphry, was resting on her lap as she waited patiently in the waiting room for Professor McGonagall to pick her up so that they could travel to Platform 9 3/4. When the teacher did arrive she was mildly surprised to see the small girl was wearing a yellow tartan coat, it suited her. "Are you ready Frankie?" She asked. "Yep." The girl nodded, bouncing up and down in her seat. "Come on then." Minerva held her arm out to Frankie, who took it and with one hand on her trunk and pet, they turned.

Minerva helped Frankie get her trunk onto the train and after a quick goodbye, consisting of a hug and a promise to see her at school, the professor left and Frankie went in search on Neville, whom she quickly found trying to lug his trunk on board. "Want some help?" She asked, moving to help him. "Uh, sure." Neville nodded and between them, they managed to get Neville's trunk to Frankie's compartment. "Still got Trevor?" Frankie asked. "Yeah, he's been staying put since you talked to him."  
"Good. Can't have you losing a friend." She smiled. "How's the wiggen tree?" Frankie asked as she nestled in the window seat. "It's growing well, thanks. That potion you found is really helping." Neville smiled. "Glad I could help. Wanna see some Ancient Greek plants?"

Frankie was explaining the properties of the Asphodel tree when the compartment door slid open. A girl with bushy brown hair stood in the door, a large book clutched to her chest. "Can I sit with you? Everyone out there is acting so childishly, I put my trunk in someone else's compartment by accident and now, I can't get it out." The girl shrugged. "Sure, take a seat. Plenty of room." Frankie grinned, gesturing to the plush seats and looking up from the book. "Thanks." The girl sat down opposite the pair, nibbling on her bottom lip. "I'm Frank, this is Neville. What's your book?" The purple eyed girl smiled gently. "Hermione, it's Alice in Wonderland. Special edition, full colour illustrations." Hermione fidgeted slightly, resting the book on her lap. "Really!?" Frankie said excitedly. "Uh Hu." Hermione nodded. "What's, Alice in Wonderland?" Neville frowned. "It's a Muggle Children's book. I've read it, about a million times." Frankie grinned. "What's your book?" Hermione asked. "Plants from Ancient Greek Mythology." Frankie smiled gently, fondling the pages affectionately. "Most are the same, but some are different. I like history, myths and legends."  
"Myths and Legends, they're just  
Stories." Neville frowned. "Every Myth and Legend has bases in fact." Hermione and Frankie said at the same time. "Got it. So, what house do you wanna be in?" Neville asked, slightly awkward.

A witch with a food trolly came round a little while later, which brought the arrival of much welcomed food and unwelcome company. Frankie bit into a toffee flavoured bean as the door slid open again and a red haired boy stood in the doorway, a rat clutched in his hand. "Hello." Frankie smiled. "Uh, Hi. I'm looking for Francesca Potter." He said nervously. "Why?" Hermione frowned. "Because. I wanna be her friend, duh." The boy rolled his eyes. "Sorry, we don't know where she is." Frankie said sweetly. "I think she's hanging out with a guy named Draco Malfoy."

The boy scowled and left. "But. Frankie, _you're_ Francesca Potter." Hermione protested. "We know 'Mione. But didn't you see the look in his eyes? He was after her money and power." Neville said. "Oh." Hermione sighed. "Are they _real _frogs?" Frankie asked curiously, holding up a chocolate frog. "No." Neville shook his head, and soon the three where back to discussing the wizarding world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- First Year in the School of Danger

No one was surprised when Francesca Potter got into Gryffindor, or that she got onto the quidditch team. Dumbledore was surprised to see the Ron Weasely hadn't befriended the girl, like he'd planed but she had gained a muggle-born friend (Hermon, Harmon?) and a pure-blood friend (the useless Longbottom boy) which was good. But he hadn't expected her to be so, free.

Frankie had no idea the slightly creepy Head was watching her as she started Hogwarts. She waisted no time in customizing her uniform, un-tucking the shirt, untying the tie, rolling up the sleeves of her robes and shirt, pinning muggle badges in her chest. In the first week, her uniform became splattered with paint and nothing the House Elves did got it off and always there was the ever-present yellow ribbons in her hair. The ribbons, the paint and the girl's earrings, made it clear to Dumbledore that she wasn't as broken as he'd hoped she would be.

The eleven year old had also shown that she didn't care for house rivalries or stereotypes, making friends in all houses and year groups, it wasn't uncommon to see her discussing charms with fifth year Slytherins or talking quidditch tactics with Oliver Wood or studying whether in the library or the grounds with a group of all houses and years but always. Hermione and Neville stayed by her side, and she was always there for them.

The only person she couldn't stand was Ron Weasely, often yelling at him in the common room for making a Hufflepuff cry, or starting a fight with a Slytherin, for bulling the Ravenclaws or taking Hermione's books. On more then one occasion, the teachers had to step in to stop the pair from fighting in the middle of a crowded place. Although McGonagall always backed Frankie, not out of favouritism (as Ron insisted it was), but out of knowing Frankie was standing up for her friends.

But when Ron kicked Frankie's puppy, there was nothing the teachers could do to stop Frankie rounding on Ron. "Dumb dog." Ron snarled, his foot striking the side of the grey, black and white dog. "Ron, stop. What are you doing?" Percy said, striding across the lawn, it was a sunny Saturday and everyone was outside so everyone turned to look at the two Weasely bothers. "Teaching this _animal _some manners." Ron spat. "Ron, stop." Percy urged as Ron's foot hit out again, but instead of hitting the dog, he hit Frankie, who'd thrown herself in front of her companion. She looked up at Ron, murder in her eyes and got to her feet, despite the fact she was only about four feet six, she seemed to tower over the red haired boy. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed. "Your beast bit me, so I was teaching it not too."

"His name, is Blizzard." Frankie said coolly. "Oh, whatever." Ron rolled his eyes. "Besides, it doesn't matter, it's just a dumb dog."

Frankie pulled out her wand so fast no one saw. The wooden tip dug into the boy's chin. "Well guess what _Weasely_. That 'dumb dog' is one of my best friends. And you know what happens when you insult one of my friends."

Unknown to her, her eyes where rapidly changing from purple, to blue, to green and back again. But the simple sight of her colour changing eyes scared the boy and made him whimper slightly. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Because my friend needs me, and your really _not _worth my time." Frankie turned on her heel and knelt down next to Blizzard. The dog barked and Frankie shot a shield charm over her shoulder quickly followed by the leg-locker curse.

Despite the laughter, Frankie didn't look over her shoulder, instead she focused on her dog. She cradled the puppy in her arms and her hands began to glow, with a whimper and the a solid bark, Blizzard was ok. But everyone knew of her healing powers and they started asking questions about how she knew Ron had shot a spell at her.

The whispers only grew more when Frankie, Neville and Hermione managed to knock a mountain troll out on Halloween night, the trio ignored them and when to as normal, studying and being happy. It wasn't until they found the three headed dog, a Cerberus, that they figured out something was going on. Especially when the dog seemed to want to drown Frankie in it's slobber and when it told her it was guarding a Philosophers Stone.

They figured out that Snape was trying to steal the Stone and when Frankie met a shadowy figure in the forest during a detention, drinking unicorn blood, they figured out Snape wanted the Stone for Voldemort. After trying to tell McGonagall, and then getting more information of Hagrid the three decided to follow Snape into the Third Floor Corridor.

Taking Blizzard and the flute Hagrid had made Frankie for Christmas, Frankie, Hermione and Neville made their way down to the third floor. Luckily for the two girls, Neville was good at Wizard chess, but he had to knock himself out for them to win. Neither girl was happy about it but there was no other chose, Hermione managed to work out Snape's riddle which got Frankie and Blizzard though the black fire as Hermione went back to Neville.

As the girl and her dog stepped through the flames, they got a surprise, it wasn't Snape standing in the next room, it was Quarrel. "But. We though it was Snape." Frankie blurted out, unable to stop her curious nature. "Ah, Miss Potter. I was wondering when you'd show up." The man no longer stuttered, but was calm and collected. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised that you suspected Severus, snooping around the castle like an over sized bat."

"But. Snape tried to _kill _me." Frankie protested, vividly remembering her first quidditch match where she'd nearly been thrown off her broom. "No. I tried to kill you. Miss Granger broke my eye contact when she set Snape on fire. Snape was trying to save you, the fool. Probably because you remind him of your mother." Quirrell sighed distastefully, Frankie opened her mouth to ask a question but Quirrell started talking again.

"Enough. Talk, I'm sure you're here to stop me, but I mean no harm. I just need the Stone, I _know _it's in this mirror." Quirrell glowered at the glass, which Frankie recognised from her midnight wonderings. She remembered seeing her Mum, her blood-adopted Dad, her Grandparents and Great-Grandparents, she remembered seeing Hecate, Aphrodite, Aries, Athena, Zeus and a dark shadowy figure with it's hand on her shoulder.

She was so lost in though she hadn't realised that Quirrell was dragging her towards the mirror by her sleeve. "What are you doing?" She protested, fighting back. "What do you see?" Quirrell asked, throwing her to the ground in front of the glass. Blizzard whined and bounded forward, licking Frankie's face. "What, do you see?" Quirrell snarled, pointing his wand at Blizzard. "Or the puppy gets it."

Frankie stood and looked at the mirror, her face filled with longing as she gazed at her family, suddenly, the scene changed. Frankie was standing in a golden throne hall, a boy with black hair and a girl with blond hair stood next to her as they gazed up at giants that sat upon customized thrones. "What do you see?!" Quirrell said impatiently for the third time. "My family." Frankie said, knowing somehow that it was true for both images. "Useless." Quirrell spat, shoving her to the side. The girl scrambled to her feet and made for the exit, but never made it as the back of Quirrell's head spoke. "Let _me _speak to her." The voice sent a shiver down Frankie's spine and made Blizzard whimper. "Master, you're not strong enough." Quirrell protested. "I have strength enough, for this." The voice snapped, Quirrell nodded and unwrapped his turban. there was an extra growth on the back of the pasty man's head. "Francesca Potter." The face hissed. "Voldemort." Frankie nodded, she knew she had to run, but she also knew she had to get that stone.

"It has been many long years." Voldemort said. "Now, get me the Stone." He ordered, Blizzard rubbed his nose into Frankie's palm and she smiled down at him before answering Voldemort. "Why should I?" She glared, pacing around Quirrell. "Because, I can give you something you want." Voldemort promised. "The only thing I want, is reflected in this mirror." Frankie smiled gently, gazing up at her parents, at least. That's what it looked like to Voldemort, he didn't realise that Frankie was seeing herself give herself the Stone.

"I can bring them back." Voldemort assured. "Can you?" Frankie looked over her shoulder at him. "Because, it seems like you can't even bring yourself back." She smirked, and moved towards the exit. That's when Voldemort noticed the bulge in her ripped robes. "STOP HER!" He roared and Quirrell moved backwards, his arms stretching behind him. He managed to grab Frankie's wrist and his skin began to burn and sizzle. With a scream of agony, Quirrell let her go. "SEIZE HER!" Voldemort shrieked and Quirrell pounced again, but this time, Frankie was ready for him. She grabbed Quirrell's wrists and felt them begin to blister beneath her hands, then she ducked under his outstretched arm and grabbed his face. Quirrell howled in pain as Frankie's scar burned.

As Quirrell crumpled to the floor, Blizzard nudged his head against Frankie's pocket, the one containing the Stone. She drew it out and the world began to spin, grabbing hold of Blizzard's collar and thinking, wherever she was going, she couldn't leave her trunk behind.

She landed with a thump on soft grass and Blizzard began to bark. "Chiron!" A girl yelled. "Chiron! She need's help!"

And Frankie knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Camp of Orange Tee's

Frankie's eyes fluttered open and a blond haired, blue eyed boy was spoon feeding her toffee popcorn flavoured pudding. "Oh good. You're recovering." He smiled. "I'm Will. Annabeth wanted to look after you but I've a feeling she'd interrogate you so Chiron didn't let her, you were pretty bashed up" The boy grinned. "Wha?" Frankie grumbled. "Chiron's really worried about you. You've been out for ages-" Will's words where lost to Frankie as she fell back under the lure of sleep.

And boy, was her dream weird. Three men where arguing in a black throne room. "I can't believe _you_ Hades?!" The man with lightning blue eyes yelled at the man with dark brown eyes. "Can't believe _what_ Zeus? That I _broke_ the treaty? Well guess_ what, you_ did that before me!"  
"Hades, I think what Zeus is trying to say is that you kept her from us." The sea eyed man said calmly. "Oh yes Poseidon. Because we know all about _Perseus_ don't we!" Hades said sarcastically. "We must eliminate of them _both_!" Zeus roared and the two others rounded on him. "To avenge for Thalia!"  
"That's what you get for breaking the treaty in the first place! I was upholding our _vow_!" Hades roared. "Well maybe I should repay the _favour_!" Zeus roared back. "The vow's broken _anyway_! By all three of us! We have no authority to kill the two children!" Poseidon bellowed. "Except my Master Bolt! One of your children stole it!"  
"Well it wasn't Francesca! She's _British_!" Hades protested.  
"And Chiron's been keeping an eye on Perseus all year!" Poseidon added. "Well someone has to _pay_!" Zeus growled. "How about we sent them on a quest, for your bolt?" Poseidon suggested. "Both of them. Together, with two others."  
"Three's the limit for quests." Hades pointed out. "Not if someone is specifically requested for a quest." Zeus nodded, then rounded on Hades. "This still doesn't take away from the fact that you broke the treaty!"  
"You broke it first!"

"They're going to keep going like this for a while." A woman said behind Frankie and she spun. The woman was tall and slender, with dark hair and emerald eyes. A Labrador and a polecat sat at her side. "Lady Hecate." Frankie blinked up at her. "Ah yes. Francesca Potter, daughter of one of my greatest students and a God. Can you guess who?" The Goddess asked kindly. "Hades." Frankie replied instantly. "Yes. I like you, so very sure of yourself." Hecate smiled. "Um, thank you My Lady." Frankie nodded. "No need to call me that. Just Hecate will do."

"Right. I what did you mean when you said they'll be here for awhile?" Frankie asked, gesturing to her Father, Uncle and Grandfather. "Well. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon made a pact after World War Two, to not have any more children. They swore on the river Styx, but Zeus broke it first. James Potter was his first child since the war, but none of the others found out until James was dead. Then he had Thalia Grace, your father plagued her with monsters because she was made from a broken promise and because James was already dead. Poseidon had Perseus around the same time, with a clear sighted woman who understood the treaty and Gods, this week is the first time he came to the attention of the Gods, when Zeus' Master Bolt was stolen." Hecate explained.

"What about me?" Frankie asked, tugging at the thick bandages on her hand nervously. "Well. Hades had you about a year after Perseus was born, when he did he realised how wrong he'd been to go after Thalia, so he told your mother to hide you. Now James Potter was infertile, he didn't care that your mother had cheated on him, he was going to have a child. When you were born, your mother told him of your true father and James agreed to help hide you, by putting his blood into you. They didn't count on their deaths, but the oder of your Uncle masked your scent."  
"Oh." Frankie looked down, then back up at the Goddess.

"When I wake up, do I tell. Do I tell that I'm Hades' daughter?"  
"No." Hecate was so quick in answering that she nearly cut Frankie off. "No. Hades has a rather bad reputation, if you told the Camp then you would be shunned, as Hades is with the Olympians. No, tell of your Legacy but not of your parentage, and if I were you. I'd chose to stay with the Athenian's"

Frankie stirred and opened her eyes. Will was still at her bedside, redressing her bandages. "Weird dream?" He asked. "The weirdest." Frankie agreed, going to sit up, but without looking up from his work the blond boy pushed her back down. "No getting up until you're strong enough. Sorry." He smiled at her. "Damn." Frankie muttered. "Sorry, Chiron's orders." Will shrugged apologetically. "How long have I been here?" Frankie asked. "About three days." Will shrugged. "Wanna know where you are?" He asked. "No. I know I'm safe and that's what matters." Frankie shrugged. "How do you know we're not psychotic loonies?"  
"Because, you wouldn't be healing me if you were. That and Blizzard would have taken you out. Wouldn't you boy?" Frankie gently stroked the large puppy's head and he woofed gently in return. "Loyal dog." Will noted. "Yeah, I understand him."  
"What, like literally?"  
"Uh Hu, I can talk to all animals." Frankie nodded as best she could against her pillows.

"Never heard of that one before." Will admitted, tying off the bandage before pulling her other hand towards him. "Well, I pride myself on being unique." Frankie grinned proudly. "Oh, I never told you who my dad is. I'm Will, son of Apollo."  
"Frank, daughter of, well I'm not allowed to tell."  
"Fair enough. And Frank's you real name?" Will raised an eyebrow. "Well. No, my real name is Francesca Persephone Aphrodite Lily Potter, but I answer to Frankie or Frank."  
"I can see why." Will chuckled and Frankie yawned widely. "Sleep, it's ok. You're nearly healed, and I've got Blizzard for company." Will urged. "Thanks-" And like that, Frankie was asleep.

This time she was in a shopping mall. "Aw, look at you." Frankie spun round and saw her Mum, arm in arm with a bulky guy dressed in bicker leather. "Mu- Mum?" Frankie gapped. "Oh, no. Thank you though, I'm Aphrodite and this is-"  
"Ares." The man cut her off. "My Lord, My Lady. What do I owe this pleasure to?" Frankie said politely. "Aw, you're so cute. Well, of corse you would be, being my Granddaughter." Aphrodite smiled brightly. "We're just say hi kiddo." Ares said. "And I gotta say, I'm impressed. One enemy mind, those fights with the Ginger, and the one with the Snake face. You got spunk Kid, like your Mom." Ares grinned, as kindly as he could. "And your as every bit a pretty as her too. Although your clothes are doing absolutely nothing for you, I'll see what I can do about that."

"So long as it's yellow, and clean. I don't care." Frankie shrugged. "Yellow?" Aphrodite frowned them smiled. "Yes, yellow would suite you." Aphrodite nodded, before wondering off into the shops and Frankie woke up properly.

She sat up and took in her surroundings, she was in an infirmary. Pale wood floor and walls. White pillows and pale blue sheets, the bed where slightly darker then the floors and walls, along with the bedside table. Atop the small table sat the gleaming ruby surface of the Philosophers Stone, Frankie pocketed it before swinging her legs off the bed.

Her feet were bare of both shoes and socks, bandages trailed up both her legs, disappearing up her black skirt. Frankie held her arms out for inspection. Someone had removed her black school robes and more bandages wrapped around her arms, the thickest being on her hands which still hurt. She could feel more bandages across her chest and prayed to the God of Dignity that a girl had done her chest bandages.

With Blizzard nudging her up right, Frankie slowly made her way to the door and she looked out across a valley to the gleaming Ocean. Between where she was standing and the Ocean, a camp nestled. Nearest to her was the twelve cabins, each one different, arranged in a large U, a volley ball court and several statues were situated between the cabins. Beyond the cabins was an arena, several target ranges, a smoking forge and a couple more cabins. Nearest to the Ocean on the right was a large patch of wood that reached up the side of the valley, Strawberry fields reached out on her right and she could see people everywhere. People playing Volley ball, riding horses, training, meandering in the fields.

Then Frankie realised she was standing on a porch, a white wrap-around porch. She was stood in one corner facing the valley and in the other corner she could see and man in a wheel chair playing cards with a fat man in a lurid leopard print shirt and a nervous boy wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans.

Frankie made to go over to them, clutching the porch rail for support. People called up from the ball court and a familiar person split away from the players and jogged over. "Will!" Frankie grinned. "Hay. I see you're up and about." He grinned back. "More or less. Blizzard's helping." Frankie rested her hand on top of the dog's head. "Good. Where you trying to get to?"  
"Over there." Frankie pointed to the leopard shirt man and his buddies. "Want some help?"  
"I think I can manage. Between the rail, Blizzard and my heavily bandaged legs, I think I can make it." Frankie smiled. "I'm sure you can." Will laughed. "Well, you know were I'll be if you need me." Will said, turning to go. "Hay, wait!" Frankie called after him, he tuned back. "Thanks, for looking after me." Frankie smiled gratefully. "Well, Apollo's the God of healing." Will shrugged. "All the same. Thank you, I appreciate it."  
"Any time." Will nodded before returning to his brothers and sisters.

It took Frankie five minuets to get to the card table. "At last. The patient awakes." The leopard shirt man said dryly. "Thanks." Frankie said in the same tone. The guy in the wheel chair sighed and looked up at her. "This is Mr. D, Camp Director, I'm Chiron and this is Harvey." Chiron gestured to the boy who was cheering on a coke can. "I'm Frank Potter." Frankie smiled at the man. "Frank?" Mr. D snorted. "Funny name for a girl."  
"Well, my real name is Francesca Potter so." She shrugged. "I shortened it."  
"Frank it is." Chiron nodded. "Now, I need to explain some things."  
"I'm a Demi-God? I know." Frankie shrugged. "Ah, good. Did your mortal parent tell you?"  
"No. The bank Goblins told me." Frankie grinned. "Bank Goblins?" Chiron frowned. "Oh, sorry. I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Francesca Persephone Aphrodite Lily Potter, Witch, Girl-who-lived, Lady Potter. Blah, blah, blah." She grinned and held out her hand and Chiron rose from his wheel chair, tall than any man. "I'm Chiron, trainer of Hero's. Pleasure to met you." They shook hands. "Come, I'll give you a tour."  
"Uh, it took me five minuets to get from the infirmary to here. It'll take at least two hours to get around this place."

So Chiron came up with an alternative. "Are you sure?" Frankie asked nervously as they trotted past the woods. "Very sure. Besides, I think the Aphrodite cabin want to get hold of you as soon as possible." Chiron smiled. "What happened to my trunk?" Frankie asked as they passed the climbing wall. "Oh, it's in the Hermes Cabin." Chiron assured her. "Ok. Will we be stopping there? I need to get something." Frankie grinned down at Blizzard from her perch on Chiron's back. "I'm sure we'll find time to stop." Chiron nodded.

The tour didn't take long, with Frankie on Chiron's back and Blizzard trotting beside them. "This is the Hermes Cabin." Chiron said as Frankie slid off his back. The cabin looked like a stereotypical summer camp cabin, made of wood and pretty beat up. Frankie opened the door and the few people in the cabin when silent as she walked passed. Her trunk was sat in a corner, surrounded by sleeping bags and backpacks, she gingerly made her way over to it avoiding the bags.

Kneeling next to the large trunk, she pull something from underneath her shirt, a set of small keys on a chain. Pulling the chain over her head, Frankie found the right key and unlocked the box. After several moments of searching, she found what she was looking for, her white messenger bag. After changing the books and adding some dog treats, Frankie closed the trunk, locked it again and went back out to Chiron. "Here." She handed him the parchment she'd got from Gringotts.

Chiron pocketed after reading it quickly and led her to the Aphrodite cabin. "Finally!" A girl with long dark hair flung the door open. "Girls, the legacy's here!" She called over her shoulder before pulling Frankie inside. Frankie was almost blinded by the sheer amount of _pink _in the cabin, not that she saw much of the inside before she was pulled into the bathroom.

She was aloud out five hours later, after a long shower, someone brushing her hair and then attacking her with makeup and then taking her clothes and giving her new ones. Dressed in a sunny yellow t-shirt, a black cropped leather jacket, a black and yellow denim ruffled skirt and yellow converses, even a new yellow ribbon in her hair. Frankie stood awkwardly in front of Cabin 10, not sure where to go next. "I see the pink hurricane descended on you." Someone said, Frankie looked up at a tall blond boy with brown eyes and a long scar through his left eye. "I'm Luke, son of Hermes. I moved your trunk into the Athena Cabin." He grinned down at her. "Uh, thanks." Frankie smiled uncertainty. "Which one's the Athena Cabin?"

Luke pointed to a grey building, between a glowing silver cabin and what looked like a green house with beds in. An owl was carved above the door and Greek coeloms held up the small porch. "Thanks." Frankie said, gripping the strap of her bag. "Anytime Shorty." Luke ruffled her curly hair before walking away, Frankie glared at his back before turning towards the grey cabin.

The door swung open when Frankie knocked gently on the door, the girl she'd seen in the Mirror answered the door, her curly blond hair in a high pony-tail. "Frank Potter?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest. "That's me." Frankie grinned. "Come in. I'm Annabeth Chase, head counsellor of the Athena Cabin." The girl stepped aside for Frankie to come in.

The cabin reminded Frankie of a cross between a Library and a University Professors office who had a thing for planning architecture, with the bunk beds pushed to the side like sleeping was a second priority thing. Frankie's school trunk sat at the end of a bunk, a pile of denim and orange t-shirts. "Is there somewhere I can take this skirt off and put a pair of shorts on?" Frankie asked nervously. "Sure. Girls bathroom's on the left at the back." Annabeth eyed the yellow and black skirt with distaste. "Thanks." Frankie grinned, finding a pair of denim shorts in the pile on top of her trunk.

When she came back out, she felt much more comfortable and the other's in the cabin looked more relaxed. "Ok guys." Annabeth came to stand next to her. "This Frank Potter. Legacy of Athena, Aphrodite and Hecate." Annabeth patted Frankie on the shoulder, discreetly leaving Zeus out. "Let's be nice ok?" Annabeth grinned at her siblings, before dragging Frankie over to her bunk. "Ok, this is going to be your bunk. If you need me, I'll be above you. But only when we're sleeping. I would say you need to unpack, but considering that you have a massive trunk, it don't think you need to. You're allowed to read any book from the shelves, but you must put it back. You'll get you own desk, once we've sorted you out with a weapon, armour and once you've started your lessons." Annabeth explained quickly.

"Now come on. I'll take you to the weapon shed, we've got Lunch soon so once you're got a weapon we'll eat. Then you're to go round all the stations, Archery, Dryad Racing, Weaselling and the like, so we can try and figure out who your Dad is." Annabeth said as she led Frankie out the cabin. "Um, ok." Frankie said, slightly worried as Annabeth led her to a Garden Tool Shed. But when the door opened, it wasn't a Tool shed, unless you wanted to rage war on slugs.

"So, what to you prefer? Sword? Dagger? Bow? Axe?" Annabeth asked, rifling though the shed. "I don't know? I like using my wand, that's long range right?" Frankie fidgeted. "True. Try this." Annabeth pressed a short sword into her hand. "How's that feel?" She asked, almost happily. "It doesn't fell. I dunno. Balanced right." Frankie said, twisting the handle in her hand, the leather dragging across her palm. Annabeth took the sword back. "Ok, how about this." Annabeth passed her a large, double bladed war axe which Frankie could barely lift. "No." Annabeth said, placing back on the shelf, before rummaging further into the shed. Frankie looked around the shed, eyeing the knives and swords. There was even a gun cabinet, it's glass front glittered in the light of hundreds of bronze weapons.

Frankie eyed the guns curiously. "Anything catch your eye?" Annabeth asked at her shoulder. "Can I have a look?" Frankie asked. "Sure." Annabeth shrugged, taking a key off a peg and unlocking the cabinet. Shotguns stood on their butts in the cabinet, pistols and semi-automatics where showcased on the shelves. Frankie's eyes where drawn to a flintlock pistol, it looked like it was from a Steampunk book. Next to it was a short round barrel pistol, it looked like once you'd fired a round it would twist and give you another one. Frankie reached out and picked them up. "I've never seen those before, but they're a Flintlock and a Maverick." Annabeth nodded. "Guns have an odd rep around camp, some people think you're to modern to use. But people use them." Annabeth shrugged.

"They feel right." Frankie looked up at Annabeth. "Does that mean anything?" The black haired girl asked. "Not necessarily." Annabeth shock her head, and a horn blew in the distance. "Here." Annabeth unhooked a belt from inside the cabinet, it went with the Steampunk theme of the two guns, with bronze loops all along the belt along with ammunition pouches. "Thanks." Frankie grinned, looping the belt round her waist and clipped the two guns onto the belt. "Come on. It's Lunch time."

Lunch was a loud and rather short affair. Frankie sat next to Annabeth, quietly eating her ham and cheese sandwich. After Lunch, Annabeth took Frankie to the archery range. "I'm handing you over to the Apollo kids, they're going to teach you archery." Annabeth said. "Will!" She called out to the blond boy who was shooting arrows at the nearest target. "Hay Annabeth, Frank." Will grinned at the two girls. "I've got Art and Crafts now Frankie. I'll see you later." Annabeth turned and ran off to the Arts and Crafts pavilion.

"So, Annabeth found you weapons." Will grinned, noticing the guns on her belt. "Yeah, the Tool Shed is _pretty_ _impressive_." Frankie grinned. "Yeah, everyone thinks so." Will nodded, slinging his bow across his back. "Come on, I'll set you up with a bow and a quiver. Then I'll teach you how to shoot, both with a bow and your guns." The son of Apollo said, leading Frankie over the an older boy with scruffy blond hair and warm brown eyes. "I'm Lee Fletcher, Head consoler of cabin 7." The boy held his hand out. "Frank Potter, newest resident of cabin 6." Frankie smiled, shaking his hand before he handed her a small bow and a quiver of red feathered arrows. "There's a free target next to Anna." Lee grinned cheekily and Will groaned. "Good Luck!" Lee called after them as Will led Frankie away. "We're going to need it." Will muttered. "Why?" Frankie frowned. "Because, Anna can't tell the difference between target and people." Will grimaced. "She's the daughter of Demeter, more at home in the strawberry fields."

When Will said the Goddesses name, Frankie suddenly had a vision of Neville with green vines twisting up his arms, healing him and of Hermione darting between tentacles of a large monster, stabbing it with a bronze sword. The Daughter of Hades stopped in shock and Will looked down at her. "You ok?" He frowned worriedly. "Yeah, just had a weird vision."

"People get a lot of those around here." Will nodded. "Usually in dream form. They sometimes tell the future, tell about events happening with Gods, help with quests and such, it's a good idea to tell other people your dreams." Will said seriously. "I would, but Hecate told me not to. But I was in a dark throne room, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades where arguing about a vow being broken. Then Hecate came and told me not to tell anyone and stuff. The second dream I had, Aries and Aphrodite where in a Shopping Mall. It was all kinda confusing." Frankie shrugged dismissively. "They usually are." Will nodded, stopping next to Chiron and A girl with leaf green eyes and chestnut hair . "Anna, this is Frank." Will introduced Frankie to the brunet girl. "Hay." The two children said at the same time to each other.

"Ok, you ready?" Will asked, nocking an arrow in his own bow. "Yes." Frankie nodded, drawing her own bow and copying Will's body position and arranging her fingers on the bow string like his. "Good." Will nodded approvingly, before bringing the bow up and drawing the string back, Frankie copied his posture. Will put his bow down and when she started to put her's down too but will stopped he. "I need too readjust your position." Will explained, grinning slightly, the girl nodded and let Will move her elbows down, one of her feet forwards and helped her pull the bow string tighter.

"You're doing well for a beginner." Will assured her, before ducking as Anna's arrow zipped over head. "You're lucky you're short." Will grinned down at Frankie, who glared up. "Just teach me how to shoot, _before _I grow." Frankie turned back to the target. "Ok, ok ." Will laughed, taking his bow up again and drawing the string back. "All you have to do now is aim and shoot." Will said. "Close the eye nearest the arrow, look down the shaft of the arrow so the tip is inline with the middle of the target. When you shoot, make sure you don't drop you elbow, that will make the arrow to shoot lower then you want it to." Will said, letting his arrow fly. It hit the dead centre of the bulls-eye and shuddered for a second.

"Your turn." Will glanced at Frankie, who barley nodded before losing her arrow. It zinged through the air and imbedded it's self in the inner blue ring, nearly in the red. "Six and a half points, well done." Will grinned, ducking again before running to get the arrows. They kept shooting for the next two hours, Frankie's arrows getting nearer to the middle, they changed from bows to pistols about an hour into the training session.

After Target practice, Frankie raced the Wood Nymphs. She'd always been fast, but she could barley keep up with the pretty tree girls, although they'd had more experience with running so Frankie felt it was only fair that she'd lose. Then she had sword training with the rest of the Athena cabin, Annabeth gave her a sword that wasn't perfectly balanced but it was the best they could get. Frankie found that sword fighting Came almost naturally to her, although she was far more comfortable with a bow or a gun. Dinner came before Wrestling and at Dinner Annabeth had to explain about the sacrificial food offerings to the Gods and why some of the tables were empty.

Also during Dinner, something abnormal happened. Two barn owls and a screech owl landed on the Athena table and dropped letters in front of Frankie. The girl ripped the letters open and read quickly, she scowled at one letter and nibbled her lip at the other two. "Do you have a pen? And some paper?" She asked Annabeth. "Sure." Annabeth pulled a notebook and pen from her pocket. "Thanks." Frankie smiled before scribbling replies. The three owls left with new letters in there beaks.

Wrestling reminded Frankie of the few times Dudley had caught her and beat her up, except this was more civilised and she managed to fight back.


End file.
